You belong with Me
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift song, You Belong with me. Alex has been in love with her best friend, Seth, since she moved in when she was eight. Does she have the courage to tell him? Twilight Belongs TO Stephine Meyer. WILL UPDATE SOON! I'm sorry guys!
1. Love and Remembering

You belong with Me

Based on Taylor Swift song, You Belong with me.

Alex has been in love with her best friend, Seth, since she moved in when she was eight. Does she have the courage to tell him?

Chapter 1

Alex's P.O.V

I was in my room, watching next door. My best friend, Seth Clearwater, was on the phone pacing. He was getting yelled at through the phone. Again. When he finally hung up, I grabbed the notepad and marker I kept for times like these, and wrote

"You OK?"

He wrote back

"Just tired of drama"

I wrote

"Sorry"

To which he only shrugged. I began to write down something. When I held it up he had closed his curtains.

It said, "I love you"

I started singing a song I was writing.

"You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me."

As I was singing I danced around the room.

Seth's P.O.V

"What do you mean by that, Seth?" My girlfriend, Lily said.

I had made the mistake of making a joke when she'd asked if she needed to go on a diet.

"Lil, No, I was-"

Then she began yelling at me. After ten minutes she finally hung up on me. I flopped down on my bed.

Alex was in her room. She wrote me a message.

"You OK?"

I wrote

"Tired of drama"

She wrote

"Sorry"

To which I just shrugged. She went to write something down. I didn't really want to talk. I closed my curtain.

I waited a few minutes then peaked over to see what she was doing. She was dancing around her room and at the mirror. I laughed.

I'd been in love with her since the day I met her.

FlashbackA car pulled into the driveway of the house next door. People were finally moving into the house next door, after like thirty years, or so I heard.

"_Seth, Leah, come introduce your selves to the new neighbors with us" My mom called._

"_Sorry, Embry, Jacob I have to go" We waved to our friends, and then trudged over to the house._

_A man came out of the driver's seat, and a woman out of the passenger._

"_Alex, get out of the car, kid" The man said to he seat behind his. _

"_Alex? Another boy in the neighborhood! Yeah!" I thought. _

_But, instead a girl's voice whined out a no. _

"_Alexandra, get out now, we have guest!" The woman said._

"_Fine!" The voice cried. _

_Then the man came back, followed by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes, rimmed red from tears, were the most gorgeous color of green I had ever seen. She had wavy shoulder-length strawberry blond hair. She had wide rimmed glasses. She was wearing a blue tank top and a red schoolgirl skirt. When our eyes met, she blushed._

"_Hi, I'm Seth" I introduced myself. _

" _Hi, I'm Sue, this is my husband Harry, and this is our son and daughter, Seth and Le-" _

"_I'm Leah, I'm 14, I'd be happy to help you unpack," She said sucking up to the adults. _

"_Hi, I'm Alison, and this is my husband Mark, and our daughter, Alexandra, she's 12" The woman said._

"_Mom!" Alexandra cried. _

"_What?" She asked._

"_Oh, forget it!" She said walking away. _

_Leah and I looked at each other._

"_She's going to be my friend," She said._

" _No way, she's my age," I said._

"_So, she's a girl, boys and girls can't be friends, she can be your girlfriend" _

"_No way!" _

_We ran to her. _

"_Why, Hello beautiful" Quil was flirting with her._

"_Um, Hi" She giggled._

"_Hey, you're the family moving in here right? Glad it's someone hot like you" Jake flirted._

"_Hey, Sorry about them, I'm Embry and those two idiots are Jacob and Quil"_

"_I'm Alex, nice to meet you" She smiled._

"_Hey, Alexandra!" I called. She turned around with a glare on her face._

"_Oh, it's you" She blushed." It's Alex, my mom just doesn't pay attention enough to know that, Seth and Leah, right?" She said._

_End flashback_


	2. Slushies and a Wolf Pack

Chapter 2

Alex P.O.V

I walked outside, throwing on my jacket. Seth walked outside at the same time. He smiled toward me and waved.

"Seth!" A high-pitched girly voice called.

His girlfriend Lily was sitting in a black mustang convertible. He walked down to the car. As soon as he got in, Lily threw her arms around him, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"He so wants you." My best friend Eli said, walking up next to me.

"Whatever." I said, watching the car zoom off.

"He so does!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked, getting into her car. Leah and Embry, Eli's boyfriend were already in. I sat next to Leah in the back.

"Cause you're hot?" Em took a guess at what we were talking about.

"Whatever." I repeated.

"Why are you so negative?" Eli asked. "I swear, you're worse than Leah."

Leah shot her a glare, but I saw that she agreed. Leah's boyfriend had broken up with her in freshmen year and got with her cousin. Total douche, right? Let's just say, she's kind of a grouch, and that's putting it lightly.

"Lei, at least, has a reason to be bitchy." Eli said. "And you can't even be bitchy. You just look like a lost, sad puppy."

"Oh, thanks Eli." I looked over at her house. "Hey, wait, where's Jake?"

"Left early to be with Carlie." She rolled her eyes.

Carlie was Eli's brother's girlfriend. She was really nice, and her family was Mega-rich. Her sister, Alice always asked me to come shopping with her. I always refused, and she moved on to asking her brother Edward's girlfriend, Bella. The only person who would go with her was her boyfriend Jasper's sister Rosalie, and Rose was kind of a bitch. Her boyfriend, and Alice and Carlie's other brother, Emmett was really cool. He liked hunting, and was always trying to gross me out with his stories. He always succeeded.

"What about the rest of the crew?" I meant Quil, Claire, (Quil's girlfriend), Jared, Kim, Rachel, Paul, Brady and Collin. Rachel was El and Jake's older sister, and Paul was her boyfriend.

Kim had moved here last year, and she and Jared hit it off right away. Brady and Collin were freshmen, but they were pretty cool. I liked Collin, but Brady was pretty strong. He was kind of perverted, (though, you expect that from 15 year old boys), and he was VERY flirty. Collin was perverted too, but in the way that everyone was, ("laugh at 'That's what she said' joke" perverted.) and just as flirty, but he did it by slowly flattering you in a sweet, caring way. He loved telling me I was beautiful. It was sooo sweet.

"They took their own cars." Meaning Paul and Rachel drove 'The Twins' (Col and Bray), and Jared and Kim are probably already at school, making out on a bench.

I sighed. I loved my friends, but sometimes Leah was the easiest one to be around. That sounds crazy, but I loved spending time with her. She could cheer me up and hate the world with me all at the same. She didn't like all the coupley stuff either, so she didn't gush about her boyfriend, (Kim and Rachel), compare everything you do to her boyfriend, (Eli), only hangs out with you because someone else does, (Paul), always try to tell me I'm the prettiest girl she's ever seen, (Carlie, Collin and Brady), treat me like a little girl, (Quil and Jake), or make you talk, or talk to you, the whole time she's with me, (Claire).

Leah was a new breed of awesome. She really was like an older sister. She would smack you around when you needed it, or comfort you when you needed that too. She hated how her brother hurt me all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love the crew, but sometimes all I need is to get what I want.

_Flashback_

"_Leah, are you in here?" I sobbed, falling against her door. She opened it and pulled me in before Seth could come out. She sat me on her bed and sat next to me. She didn't touch me, she just sat in front of me. _

"_I HATE your brother."_

"_I do too." She said. _

"_He is such a JERK!" I cried. _

"_He can be."_

"_He's dating such a slut!" _

"_Lily is a total whore." She agreed. _

"_Why can't he like me?"_

"_He is such a jerk." She repeated my previous sentence. _

"_He can be."_

"_I hate my brother." _

"_I do too." I said, but I didn't believe myself. _

"_Why can't he like you?"_

"_I'm not good enough for him." I said._

"_He's not good enough for even that whore he's dating." She said._

"_Yes he is! _He's _too good for her! He'll realize it, sometime. He's just confused. He's really not a jerk. He just, doesn't see that he hurts me." I said. _

"_Or maybe he does, and hates himself."_

"_I hope not."_

"_Yep."_

"_The world sucks." I said. _

"_It does. A lot." _

"_Can I please have a hug?" _

"_Can I have a hug?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Then yes."_

_End Flashback _

"See you later." I told the guys. I was a sophomore, unlike all my other friends, who (other than Claire, Collin and Brady), were juniors and seniors. Eli and Kim were juniors, and the rest were seniors. Rachel and Jake were a year apart, but Ray and her twin sister, Rebecca's birthday is in December and Jake's was in July. Seth and I were sophomores, but he was the same age as Eli.

"Bye, Baby." All my friends called me baby. No one but my friends knew it's because I loved "Dirty Dancing". Everyone figured it was because I was the baby of the group, and I was, even though I wasn't in the lowest grade. Col's birthday was in June, and Brady's a few days later. (That's why we called them twins. They were 11 days apart.) They were 15, like me, but my birthday is in December. Claire turned sixteen a month before I did.

Ok, I should tell you about school, right? I wish I didn't have to. At school, as long as I was around my friends, I was safe. The Quileute boys were pretty big and scary, and Leah and El could be really intimidating.

But when they left, things got, well, Bad. You know that show "_Glee"_? Yeah, people treated me like they treated them. Ever since that show came out, I'd been "Slushy-ed" almost every day. I tried not to let my friends know. Only Leah knew what actually happened, because she saw it happen once. The people hadn't listened when she threatened them, they just made sure my friends weren't around.

I usually washed my hair in the sink and changed clothes if I had to. I wore a rain coat buttoned up so it would wipe off easier. None of my friends found this odd. I hated getting wet, so they figured I wore it to stay dry. Which, was right, it was just wet from what that they got wrong. Washing my hair was hard, but I tried to make sure I took a shower in the morning, so wet hair wasn't new.

If I had to change, that was harder to explain. And of course, when a freezing cold blue slushy fell against my face this morning, I had forgotten my jacket, (well, my mom had taken it to wash it 'cause it was 'getting dingy', or so she said.) and I got soaked down to my double A bra. (Don't poke fun! Not everyone can be double D's like Lily.) I looked around and made sure my friends weren't around.

None of them were, but when I looked back in front of me I saw Seth. He just stared at me with blank eyes. That's when the tears started and I ran to the gym. I had a locker with clothes, shampoo, conditioner and soap in it. I skipped first period to shower and change. Yeah, my mom would kill me and I'd probably get a detention, but it was worth it. I went to the teacher, (a girl) and told her I'd gotten my period and spent the whole class in the bathroom. Yeah, it's embarrassing, but it keeps me from getting in trouble.

"Next time, come to class first or the nurse."

"I was doubled over in pain lying on the bathroom floor, ma'am. I couldn't even leave to get my PMS pills." I lied.

"Alright, I'll take care of the absent. You feel better."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, running to second period.

"Hey! I heard you skipped first period." Collin sat next to me. My second period was Art, and it was mixed grades.

"Where'd you hear that?" I snapped.

"Alison Michaels asked why you weren't there. She was worried you were sick."

"I was." I lied.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Girl problems." I said, knowing it would make him back off.

"Oh, ok." He said.

We didn't have a real AP Art like I wish we would, so we had people of all levels in the class. I was doing AP Art assignments that my teacher had left over from his old school, but I was the only one. He was a pretty cool teacher, that didn't really care if you did your work or not, he just graded you on how you acted in class. Technically, my assignments were just paintings and sculptures, while the rest of the class worked on circles.

Eli was in the class, and, well, not doing AP work. She wasn't a very good artist, at least not in this way. She was an amazing author. While I was painting and writing songs, she had four books ready to be published.

"Why did you skip?" She didn't really ask it like a question. More like a demand to tell her.

"I started my period, ok?" I whispered.

She gave me a look, but went back to her table. Mr. H, the teacher, let her write throughout the class. He said it was an artistic ability and she should be learning how to use it in Art. He, being an English teacher as well, would check their grammar and stuff. Sometimes, I wrote songs during class and he would read them. I loved painting the words onto canvas. Right now I was painting my song I am writing about Seth.

I'd finally finished the words, and was just working on painting them in. I had them written in pencil on the canvas.

"_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me." 

"Wow, Alexandra. This is lovely." Mr. H said. Every line was a different color and I was drawing a small picture next to it.

"Thanks, Mr. H."

"Al, whoa." Eli said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"I like that you actually made the canvas look like music sheets." She said, still gawking at it.

"Sir, can I have a pass to be in here next period?" I asked Mr. H. He emailed my third period teacher, and told me I could work on it during fourth period as well, since I had him again anyway. "Thanks."

For the next two hours I painted. It was what I loved to do and was so glad I was able to do it. Mr. H had English in his other room, which was connected to the art room, and he didn't check on me, so I was alone for two hours.

I wasn't exactly a genius, but classes were easy for me, especially Mr. H's English class. I was in an AP history, and I was seriously the best person in the class. And that class was full of juniors.

"Hey, ready for food?" Leah had been sent to get me. My friends didn't understand it, but they knew Leah was the only person who could get me out of a funk. And they must have sensed my funk.

"Yeah. Just a sec. Let me wash my hands." I went to the sink.

"Alex. Why is the back of your neck blue?"

"I must have gotten blue paint on myself." I laughed nervously.

"Did those assholes slushy you again?" She thundered.

"No, I-." But I knew it was no use. She was in kill mode.

"Who did it?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Did anybody see?" She asked.

"The whole hall saw, Leah." I said.

"And was anyone you know in the hall."

"No." I lied. She didn't believe me and I saw it click in her eyes. She thundered out. I grabbed my stuff and ran after her.

"Leah! No!" I cried. She went into the lunchroom and I stopped at the door. I couldn't go in there. It was like suicide.

She came back out, dragging Seth by the ear. "Seth Clearwater." She growled like a mama bear protecting her cub. And in a way, she was.

"What?" He cried, trying to pull away from her. He froze when he saw me.

Seth P.O.V

Leah growled my name like a mama bear protecting her cub.

"What?" I cried, trying to pull away from her. I froze when I saw Alex. Oh god. Alex told Leah that when my girlfriend dumped slushy on her face, I just froze and stared at her.

I couldn't even just keep walking and pretend I didn't know my girlfriend was a total bitch. No, I had to stare at her. To be truthful, on the inside, I was boiling. I wanted to kill Lily, rip her hair out and strangle her with it. Considering most of her hair was clip in extensions, it wouldn't be very hard.

"Alex, I am so sorry! I froze up! I-I didn't mean to just stand there, Lily was so wrong to do that to you-." Leah stopped, let go of me and snarled.

Alex P.O.V

"Leah?" I said cautiously.

"Your girlfriend is going to die." She said, turning to Seth.

This time, I followed her in, and ran to the crew. "Quick, help! Leah's going to kill Lily!"

Everyone except Carlie, Claire, Kim, and Rachel ran to her side and instead of stopping her, took the same stance as her and began stalking toward the popular table like a pack of wolf goes in on food.

"No! Help me stop her! Not help kill her!" I cried.

Lily seemed to be getting smaller. "What do you freaks want?" Though she tried to sound threatening, she just sounded scared. And she should be, my friends were going to rip her to shreds and burn her.

"Leah! Guys, help!" I cried to the girls who stayed still. They shook their heads, except Carlie, who called over her family and their friends. Rose stepped in front of Leah and the rest crowded around her and Lily.

I rushed over to hear what she was saying. "Whatever you did this time, bitch, you better not do it again, or I'll let them kill you next time." She hissed.

"Rose! You're supposed to be cool!" Lily cried.

"Yes, cool. But not mean." Some people scoffed and Emmett shot them glares. "I protect my friends. And you, little one, are _not_ my friend."

"But-."

"Lily, shut up." Alice snapped. Her jaw snapped closed faster than humanly possible. "Good. Now, go back to eating. Have fun puking later." Alice wiggled her fingers at her and they all turned and walked away.

"Alice, Rose-." I said.

"Hey, I actually like you, kid. Don't ruin it." Rose said.

I nodded.

"Now, tell me what happened." I looked back at the table. Seth sat next to Lily, tearing apart a French fry with his fingers.

I told them about the slushy's and they all growled and hissed. "Ok. So, we make sure you don't walk in the hall alone." Emmett said.

"I have first period on the same floor as her…" The started planning out who would escort me to class every day. Carlie and Jake would get me to first period and Eli and Collin would meet the three of us halfway and we'd go to second, El would drop me off at the front door, where Leah would take me to third period. Alice and Rose would take me back to the art room. Alice and Jasper would meet me in front of the art room and take me to lunch. Edward, Bella and I were in classes' right next to each other for fifth, and I would be with Quil and Claire for sixth and seventh.

I hated putting my friends out like this, but liked not being covered in slushy every morning.


End file.
